


Captive

by Ekokai



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekokai/pseuds/Ekokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one is taken, the other seeks until he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in '99 for another fandom, but I realized a few days ago that it really belongs here.
> 
> The characters do not belong to me. I only played with them for a while, then they were washed and returned undamaged...and a lot happier.

They bring you to me the same way you had been taken; in chains and a blindfold. There are other differences, of course. When we were last together, you were fighting, threatening the men who held you down, painfully forcing your arms behind your back and holding your legs so you would stop kicking at them. You screamed for me to help you and I saw the shocked look on your face when I just stood there and watched as you were secured with your own cuffs. The look in your eyes, a mix of betrayal and confusion, was so devastating to witness that it was almost a relief when they were covered with a black cloth. You never saw the guy behind you, pointing a shotgun at your head while he glared at me, silently warning me not to interfere. I almost took the risk. Almost. I was confident I could find you before it happened, before you were broken and sold like the others we had been searching for. I was wrong, and I'm so sorry. I was too cocky, too smug, too certain we had figured out their location, and we had, but they'd known we were close. That's why they took you. They knew I would search for you instead of the others and I did. I spent every moment of every day searching, every moment of every night trying to sleep and failing miserably, your eyes haunting me.

When more than a month had passed I was ordered to stop my search. There had been no word, no ransom, and no hope. Others were assigned to the original investigation, the one that had started this mess, and I was furious. I knew they thought I had lost my mind. Idiots. I hadn't lost my mind, I'd lost you. I'd lost my other half. I refused to listen to anyone at first, but eventually pretended to accept you were gone to please the others. There had been talk of sending me someplace 'to rest'. I wasn't concerned with losing my job, just the resources. I had no choice.

To anyone looking, it appeared I had all but given up on you. I went about my business at work, but the second I was finished for the day my real job began. I tracked hundreds of leads, some of them bringing me closer to you but never close enough. It was as if someone were playing a game with me, then one day I realized that was exactly it. The men who took you were playing a game and hadn't told me the rules. Once I knew that, the rest was easy.

When I arrived at work the next morning there was chaos. Evidence was missing, files erased and anything that could eventually lead to the slave traders, and to you, was destroyed. They all looked at me with pity, thinking this news would finally break me, and I played along. I immediately requested, and was approved for, an extended leave. The moment I entered my apartment the phone rang. The voice chided me for taking so long to figure out the game, but assured me you had been an entertaining guest for these months. I was given directions to follow and I did exactly as they said. I arrived unarmed without backup or telling anyone where I was going. And now, this is my reward.

I take a selfish moment to drink in the sight of you. The first thing I observe is you have lost weight. Not a lot. To most people it wouldn't have been noticeable, but I’d spent a lot of time staring at your body when you weren't looking. I think I know it better than you do. They prod you forward a few steps until you are close enough to smell. You've been bathed recently and the light scent of Irish Spring is wrapped around you. I have been warned not to speak so I remain silent, not willing to jeopardize your freedom now.

One of the guards steps forward and removes the shackles, leaving the blindfold in place. Your captor has already told me of your training here. How you fought despite being punished for it, insisting I would find you. Then he told me how they finally broke you. They told you they'd killed me after taking you and described my death in great detail, even providing newspaper clippings and an obituary. He laughed as he described how your spirit died before his eyes and how easy you were to train after that. It was then I knew I wouldn't rest until he paid for that.

My intent was to arrive here, take you home then spend the rest of my life trying to make you forget what this monster had done to you. That was my plan. The 'monster' had another idea. As it turned out, destroying the files and bringing the investigation against him to a grinding halt was not enough. He wanted to play one last game. A game intended to humiliate me and to prove you had been broken.

A poke in my back brings my wandering mind back to the present and I take a step toward you. Three months ago you would have been coiled as tight as a spring in this position; blind, captive and not knowing who was walking toward you. But today you simply stand there, not caring what was about to happen. Like my heart when you were taken, you are indeed broken.

I've already been briefed on the rules of this game. I cannot speak or signal to you in any way that it's me, alive and well. I am to use you as others used you while I searched. It is to be your last performance before you are given the freedom I've purchased with my treason. But, for all you know, this is just another day in what has become your new existence.

You offer no resistance as you are unchained then roughly stripped and shoved onto the bed. My jaw clenches when you automatically stretch your arms back over your head and allow yourself to be cuffed to one of the wrought iron rods that make up the headboard. It is now impossible for your hands to touch my familiar face and ruin the game. The monster and his goons step back into the shadows and I work at putting them out of my mind. I've wanted you for so long, but not like this. I wanted you to be a willing participant, not just a warm body doing as it was told. I didn't want to have sex, I wanted to make love. With that thought sustaining me, I quickly shed my own clothing, putting the voyeurs out of my mind for the moment.

I sit on the edge of the bed and allow my eyes to drink in the sight of you. I was told you'd been prepared for this performance, but I had no idea your appearance would arouse me like this. I expected to see cuts and bruises, but instead saw beautifully smooth skin.

I reach out and cup your cheek with my left hand, my thumb trailing lightly over your bottom lip, tugging it down gently until you open your mouth. I thrust my thumb into that moist cavern and you immediately begin to suckle. I watch, entranced, as your cock begins to stir, filling quickly and rising away from your body. You have been trained well. I reluctantly pull my hand away, dragging my wet thumb over your chin, down your throat and chest. I circle a flat, copper nipple, anointing the area with your own saliva before teasing it to life. After doing the same for its counterpart, I let my fingers dance lightly over your ribs, then dip down into your bellybutton, pumping in and out of the tiny hole for just a moment. I can tell by the sudden quickening of your breath that you like that, in spite of yourself. I repeat the action, this time with my tongue. I hear a soft groan and feel you tense as I run around the edges of the shallow opening. I rest my cheek on your warm belly and watch a pearl of fluid collect on the head of your cock.

After a few moments your breathing evens out and I shift on the bed, laying myself along your length, my own erection begging for attention against your hip. I lick my way up your chest, delighted with my first leisurely taste of you. I pass over a hardened nipple and feel you pressing your body into the mattress. I can't tell whether it’s from pleasure or a desire to get away and it kills me not to be able to talk to you, to assure you I won't hurt you, could never hurt you. I can't tell you, but I can show you.

I slowly lick my way to the hollow of your throat and feel you swallow as I near my objective. You turn your head to meet me and my lips capture yours, my tongue acting on its own and invading your mouth, trying to be everywhere at once. My right arm is wrapped over your chest and I try to pull you closer but your bonds interfere. Not to be denied closer contact, I slide myself over you like a living blanket and one of us groans as our erections greet each other for the first time.

I've waited so long for this that I want to take my time, but while my mind is willing, my body has its own agenda. After a brief struggle, mind and body become one and continue the delicious assault on your mouth. I'm vaguely aware that you taste like cinnamon and part of me wonders if it's from gum or toothpaste, but I suddenly don't care as your tongue becomes an active participant and I nearly sob in pleasure. As your talented mouth works to turn my brain to mush, you move under me, your legs pulling free of my weight then wrapping over the back of my thighs. The invitation is unmistakable.

A choked groan escapes your lips as I pull away, but I'm already so intent on my next conquest that I barely hear it. Every thought I have is now focused between my legs and you are gently, yet efficiently, folded in half, knees spread and thighs almost touching your chest.

I'm momentarily surprised to find you slick and ready for me, and then remember your captor alluding to how you had been prepared. I push the image away, determined to erase it for you as well. Your breath catches in your throat as you feel the head of my cock pressing against your entrance. I pause, wanting to ask permission, wanting to know that this is okay and knowing it’s an unrealistic wish. I can't do this to you. There has to be another way. Ignoring my body's pulsing need, I decide to stop this, to pull away. Before I can make myself obey this decision, your legs are suddenly clamped around me and I am melting, fully sheathed in your heat. For the first time in my life, I feel like I'm where I belong, where I was born to be.

I have to force myself to breath and my lungs struggle to fill with ragged gasps of air. I haven't even moved yet and I'm ready to come. My body is pleading for release but I'm determined I won’t take that journey alone.

I finally have myself under a modicum of control and I start to move slowly. I can feel you tightening yourself around me every time I withdraw and I start to increase my pace to relive that pleasure as quickly as possible. Taking you in my hand, I begin to stroke in time to my thrusts. Your heels dig into me as you arch your back, trying to pull me in deeper and I long to obey your wishes, to disappear into you, to fill you, to always be a part of you.

As much as I want this moment to last, my body is teetering on the edge. It's just another few seconds before control is ripped from my tenuous grasp as you start to convulse around me, coming in waves that cover your chest and my hand. I jump freely into the abyss, emptying myself deep inside you over and over, your screams of pleasure wrapping around me like a warm cloak.

The last few shudders of my orgasm finally abate and I feel your legs drop from around my waist. My head is down, my chin on my chest as I try to control my breathing. I am vaguely aware of someone releasing your bonds and you make no move to escape as your arms drop to the bed. I listen to the footsteps fade away then a door opening.

"There is a car outside when you're ready to leave. Keys are in it," the monster tells me from the doorway. There is a soft chuckle. "Thanks for the show."

I want to kill him, but I there is time for that later. I have more important things to do. Amazingly, we are still connected and I've somehow managed to keep myself from collapsing on top of you. You groan as I pull out and I start wondering how to tell you that it's me who has just used your body. It will be enough of a shock for you to find out I'm alive, and that I finally did find you, but much, much too late.

I decide the best way is to do it quickly and get you out of here. I move to sit beside your passive form and reach for the blindfold, but before I can touch it your hands are gripping the sides of my face, pulling me into a searing kiss that literally takes my breath away. It's like you are feeding on me as your lips claim me again and again. The last few moments of our coupling come unbidden to my mind and I once again hear your screams, except this time...this time I hear the words.

Oh my God.

I pull away and you drop back to the bed, panting, a smile on your lips.

"You called my name," I whisper disbelievingly. Your smile widens into a dazzling grin.

I reach out and tug at the blindfold until it slips off. You squint at the light for a moment as your gorgeous blue eyes adjust then settle on me.

"They told me you were dead," you say, your voice rough from lack of use.

"You called my name," I repeat stupidly. "How did you know?"

"It was when you kissed me." You reach up a trembling hand and your thumb brushes over my mouth. "I've been fantasizing about those lips for so long...I'd know them anywhere."

That gives me the courage I need and I pull you into my arms, reveling in the feel of your warm body.  
"I think I love you, Partner," I whisper in your ear.

Your arms tighten around me. "It's about time, Starsk. I've loved you for quite a while. Now take me home so I can show you how much."

"Whatever you say, Hutch," I quickly agree. "Whatever you say."

The End


End file.
